FIGURE09
by Sultry Kitsune
Summary: Song fic using Linkin Park's FIGURE.09. Bloody and such... Rather dark... R&R please. WHEN DARKNESS TRIUMPHS IS A REVISED VERSION OF THIS FIC.


I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!!!  
  
DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU CAN HANDLE BLOOD, GORE, AND THE DARKNESS OF THE  
MIND!!! RATED R PEOPLE!!!  
  
"FIGURE.09" By Linkin Park  
  
Fan fic part by Terry Yuy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[nothing ever stops all these thoughts  
and the pain attached to them  
sometimes I wonder why this is happening  
its like nothing I can do will distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again  
cause from the infinite words I could say/ I  
put all the pain you gave to me on display/  
but what I didn't realize / instead of setting it free / I  
took what I hated and made it part of me]  
  
(it never goes away)  
  
[hearing your name / the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening  
is see you in every thought I had and then  
the thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
and I knew as they escaped away I was  
committing myself to them / and every day I  
regret saying those things / cause now I see / that I  
took what I hated and made it a part of me]  
  
Heero Yuy sat straight up in his bed, heart racing as sweat beaded and ran  
down his pale skin. He had that same dream again. Scarred hands came up  
to cup his face as his upper torso bent forward, his legs in a diamond  
shape as he hid his face in his sheets. Not again. Why now? Why after  
all this time of peace? The images of the dream flashed in his eyes once  
again and he thrashed his arms, getting out of his bed. His child hood,  
his missions, all the people he's killed coming out of an inky blackness  
that surrounds him, hands grabbing and tearing at his clothing. He  
screamed, not being able to tell the dream from reality anymore, suddenly  
being thrown into a world of darkness. He'd followed all the orders from  
Dr. J. These people had every right to hate him, to come after his life  
and extract their revenge.  
  
In his madness of thrashing, he slammed into his closet, it falling in  
front of his bedroom door, pounding from outside soon following accompanied  
by worried yells and shouts from the other pilots, whom were staying at  
Relena's mansion after a mission with the Preventers. He didn't even hear  
them, just the yells and cries of all he'd killed, all those that he'd  
watched die! Dr. J's laughter filled his head. "Stupid boy! This is what  
you wanted! This is your own hell! You wanted to kill! You yearned for  
it!" The laughter continued as Heero gave a yell of horror, thrashing and  
turning over his bed, blocking his door worse, the shouts from outside  
getting louder and more concerned as loud bangs from furniture can be heard  
as they try to break down the door.  
  
(it never goes away)  
[and now  
you've become a part of me  
you'll always be right here  
you've become a part of me  
you'll always be my fear  
I can't separate myself from what I've done  
I've given up on a part of me  
I've let myself become you]  
  
[get away from me  
gimme my space back / you gotta just go  
everything comes down to memories of you  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know  
I've let you go]  
  
He saw a reflection in the mirror of his room, although he didn't know it  
was his reflection in a mirror, his mind believing he was in the ink of his  
dream. He saw his reflection suddenly pull out a knife, the little girl  
coming into view from his childhood. His face contorted to one of a  
sinister smile, stabbing the girl in the head, dragging the knife down from  
her temple to her lower abdomen, slashing outward, blood spraying. His  
voice cracked as his screams issued forth, his body covered in the blood.  
He struck out at his laughing reflection with it's knife dripping blood,  
the girls dead and tortured form on the ground, a pool of her blood  
growing. The reflection shattered, each piece holding a laughing self. He  
didn't feel the cuts on his arms until he looked down, a large piece of  
glass sticking out of his left wrist.  
  
[GET AWAY FROM ME  
I've let myself become you  
I've let myself become lost inside these  
thoughts of you  
giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you]  
  
His eyes darted from the girl, to his many reflections, to the shaft of  
glass in his arm. In an urge of rage, he grabbed the glass and drug it up  
his arm. It was the only way to end this! The only way to stop his  
suffering and theirs! He gave a yell as she slashed his right wrist with  
the same glass, cutting from the wrist up his arm to the elbow. He heard  
the loud crash as his fellow pilots managed to break the door in, Relena's  
scream as she caught site of Heero's room and himself. He gave an unstable  
laugh. "It's over! It's finally over!" Before any of them could react, he  
took the shard of mirror, holding it in both hands in front of him,  
stabbing it into his stomach, slashing it to the left and out. He  
collapsed forward, smile permanently on his face as his eyes clouded over  
forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? 


End file.
